Is That Death Calling? Please, Leave a Message
by TorpeGraveYard1031
Summary: Sonic is dead, and Amy can't cope. Her phone hasn't stoppped ringing since his death, and she can't bear to answer it. Rated for deaths and the mysteries of ringing phones.


Here's a little One-Shot that just popped into my head one night when I couldn't sleep. It's told in first person (by Amy Rose). What will she do now that her beloved blue furball is deceased? And how come her stupid phone keeps ringing? Only time will tell. But, until then, I have a pretty good idea. AND IT'S RIGHT HERE, IN THIS FANFICTION!

**Disclaimer: Think someone like me could actually own Sonic Characters? Sega, tell the people they're yours. **

I sit here for the seventh day in a row. I've been spending my week weeping and mourning over the loss of my hero. My eyes are puffy, red, and sore.

I look around my room; dirty. I had to release some anger that night, seven days ago. I had anger for both _him_,myself, and that evil scientist. Clothes were everywhere, some shredded, and there were holes in the walls, and a broken lamp. I accidently cut myself a few times, so there was bloody towel at the foot of my bed.

I sigh and I look at the table at my bedside. There's a picture, broken frame and all, of me and the late friend of mine. It was rather dusty, and the picture had a few blood drops on it-the glass scarred my finger tip. I haven't tried to clean anything. I haven't even bothered to keep up with my own personal hygiene for that matter. Thinking back, I can see how stupid I was. Everyday, I would shower, make myself as close to perfect as I could, then chase him. I would get tired, sweaty, and sore all day and all night. Then the next day, I would wake up early, and just do it all over again. I remember the smile he gave, like he was happy I pursued him. When he was around, everything else in the universe seemed to disappear.

For that one blissful moment, that one second, I smiled. But, as soon as my lips perked up, the memory of him made me wail as I cried into the palms of my hands.

Then, I calmed myself and started to think. Would he have wanted it this way? Me miserable, wanting him back more than ever? Would have he approved of the building of the huge museum in his memory, built by the humans who have only known his name one short year? More questions than answers, no answers actually, yet. Then, a question hit me, hard: would he have wanted me to die instead? I gulped. Did my hero in fact, wish that I could have died in his place? After all, the boy had an adventurous life and was only fifteen years old anyway.

No, that wasn't possible. He was, in my eyes, a selfless person. He'd suffer for another by will. He gave up the chance to live a free life, to just be another bystander. A life with no responsibility for another, just average. Or, was it destiny? After all, it's not everyday you find out about a baby who is born with the ability of running at super sonic speed. Did he plan to help people? Ugh-another question.

I gasped when my phone rang. I have been so caught up in my thoughts. Of course, I had no intention of answering my phone. Why would I answer my phone just to hear the same thing over and over for a week. I have thirty-seven messages on my answering machine. There were many people who called and left me no messages. I lost track, but I figured I have received the total of sixty-six, or seventy-two calls, something like that. The only reason why I didn't unhook it was because, well, it was nice to know people cared. Well, that or they are good at faking it.

I wished, oh how I wished that Wednesday, October third did not happen. Why can't this all be a bad dream. He can't be dead, any second now, my love will call and I will cry. He'll then ask my what is wrong, and I'll tell him my nightmare and he will comfort me. No, he'll say I'm being ridiculous, chuckle, call me his pet name for me (Ames), and _then_ comfort me. Then ask if I want to hang out with him or something, anything to get me to stop blubbering.

I know I'm hanging onto empty hope, but, the truth hurts too much! The truth was right in the cemetery. At the head of the newest grave there, was a huge statue of my dearly departed, standing on a pedestal, smirking and giving a trademark thumbs up. I think it's almost insulting, but it was expensive, and the Thorndykes didn't have to buy it, but they did. And we wish they didn't...

I can still remember the inscription:

**Loved by All**

**June 23, 1991-October 3, 2007**

I couldn't believe it! That's pathetic! Nothing about him, his speed, his heroism! Not even his name! I remember that after the service, we all went back to the Chaotix Detective Agency. We were all too angry and disappointed in the Thorndykes for the tombstone ordeal to see them. I sat in silence, while the others complained.

The phone is ringing again. I can't bare the pain anymore. Pain? Me? How can I be so selfish?! He died a painful death, for nothing!

My love died saving his enemy, Dr. Eggman. And how does that old, bloated, monster of a man repay him? He gave up on living and choose to give up and die with Sonic. Both perished when Eggman's base exploded.

Decoe and Bocoe survived, granted they're robots. They told us what happened. They tried to push Eggman, but the fool collapsed and refused to get up. He ordered his robots to escape. Said formally tin minions are once again working for the Thorndykes.

My phone rings once more. A cruel reminder of his death.

No one knows the burden I carry on my shoulders. I used my tarot cards that day. I knew he would be killed. I stopped him before he left to battle. I begged him not to go, but when he asked why not, I was too embarrassed to tell him. No more! I have no purpose without love anymore! I enter my kitchen and find my sharpest knife. I stab myself, once, piercing my heart.

The last thing I hear is my phone ringing.

I see a bright light, and a shadow. No, a figure, and they're walking towards me. It, he, chuckles and says, "Hi Ames." I knew that voice!

I've missed you so much Sonic! What? You saw that? I know, suicide was a little extreme. But, you're worth dying for. Want to know something funny? For a second there, I thought you were leaving me a message. Confused? I thought you said you knew and seen all. Come on, let's go in through the gates and I'll explain it to you. I have a question to ask first: There aren't any phones in Heaven are there?

**-Fin-**

**Not bad for my second one-shot ever, huh? Please give me reviews. I beg and I beg, but you guys can't give a girl a break.**

**Sam Speed: What would you prefer: Emergency or Pedal?**

**Not **_**"Brake",**_**Break!**** Anyways, please guys, if you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you don't care about my petty problems, review. No matter what I do, everyone seems to hate my work. Or, they just can't take the two seconds from their day and review. Really. I mean, it's not hard.**


End file.
